Love? (Experimental)
by AmouxFang
Summary: Keira spends her Valentines Day alone, until her silver haired companion returns late in the day. He makes up for it, but she still has her doubts about their unborn child. This is something I wanted to try out to see if people like it, if they do I'll probably turn it into an actual longer story. It's of course KakashixKeira


Keira lets out a sigh an she casually walks around Konoha. It was Valentines Day, but she was spending it alone. She's only alone because her silver haired partner was out on a mission and hadn't returned yet.

She glances around enviously at the various loving couples, holding hands and kissing each other. It shouldn't have bothered her, but there was a sinking feeling in her chest. Keira shakes her head and mumbles to herself, "That idiot. He knows how I feel about being on my own."

The villagers had somewhat accepted her, but some of them still didn't like her because of what she was. But Kakashi always made her feel special, and not like a freak or monster. He treated her as an equal and hadn't seen her as anything else. But then he had to leave on his mission and left her alone.

Of course she could have went to Iruka, but she hadn't wanted to spread her gloomy mood to him. It was then she decided she had enough and wanted to just go home. She turns on her heal and heads back to her shared apartment with the silver haired Jonin.

It hadn't taken her long to return home, and once she did she took her sandals off then tossed them by the door. She makes her way to the main room and plops down on the soft couch. Keira closes her eyes and leans her head back, sitting in the silence for a few moments.

That is, until the door creaked open and a man stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Keira doesn't move from her spot but speaks, "You're late." The man laughs nervously as he takes a seat next to her, "I'm sorry. But you know how long missions can take."

She lets out an annoyed huff as she opens her eyes to look at him boredly, "I know. But I haven't had anything to do the whole time you've been gone." Kakashi chuckles and replies with a hint of amusment in his voice, "Well I'm back now and that means I can entertain you. I mean, only if you're up for it."

Keira turns her head away from him so he can't see her light blush, "Stop being such a pervert." He places one of his hands lightly on her knee, "Aww come on. I didn't mean it like that." She glances at him curiously from the corner of her eye, "What do you mean then?"

Kakashi tilts his head slightly to the side, "We don't have to do anything intimate like that. I just meant like getting ramen and then maybe come back here." She sighs and replies, "Fine. But you owe me later."

*A little later at Ichiraku*

Keira stares at the bowl of ramen in front of her, she was deep in thought. Kakashi must have noticed because he asks, "What's the matter Keira, is something bothering you?" She shakes her head to snap herself out of her thoughts, "It's nothing, I'm fine. I was just thinking about the whole kid thing."

Kakashi places one of his hands over hers in a reasurring way, "Don't worry about that right now. I just want you to be happy and not stressed out right now. I know that it's probably scary for you, but trust me when I say you'll be alright."

She smiles somewhat, "Thank you. I guess I can't really complain when I have someone like you watching over me. Plus there's Iruka and Lady Tsunade as well." Kakashi takes his hand off hers and ruffles her white hair slightly, "Enjoy your ramen."

*Later at their home*

Kakashi sets Keira down on the bed and pulls the blanket over her, tucking her in. After they had finished their ramen they had spent the rest of the day walking around Konoha and Keira's mood had changed to a more pleasant one. She of course kept the thought of their child in the back of her mind, but hadn't let it bother her.

Keira snores softly as Kakashi makes his way to the other side of the bed and quietly gets in beside her. He turns towards her and his expression becomes a softer one, he still felt bad about leaving her alone for most of the day even though she promised he had made up for it.

Kakashi wanted to spend as much time with her as he could, but couldn't because of his missions. Tsunade told him about it, but he hadn't thought much of it until he realized how much time he really wouldn't get to spend with his woman and his child.

This was something new I was trying to write. Yes, I know it's not anywhere near Valentines Day but I just wanted to write this. So please read this and review it, it would mean a lot to me if you did.


End file.
